Cadin
is a Rank E Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "He claims to practice 'cicada ninjutsu'... but that's not really a thing. Unless it's a mastery of running away." Cadin evolves into Cadable starting at level 21. Appearance Cadin is a cicada Yo-kai with a light yellow body, with a long "beak" and four arms. He wears a green kimono tied with a purple belt and a pair of geta. A katana hangs from his belt. Semimaru_official_artwork.jpg|Cadin's artwork Personality He has a tendency to sleep. After every time he wakes up, he has a timer of one week until he falls asleep again. Relationships Nate Nate befriends Cadin after accidentally digging up the area where he was sleeping. Abilities & Powers Cadin seems to show a moderate amount of swordsmanship, seeing as he knows how to use the katana strapped to his belt. Game Data Evolution Stats | medal = Pretty | image = | hp =303 | power =146 | spirit =110 | defence =98 | speed =143 }} Busters stats YW 2: Cadin-Ranger Soul YW 2: Cadin's soul-Will avoid attacks easier How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Cadin is automatically befriended in Chapter 1 of the main story. Additionally, he appears on trees everywhere in Uptown Springdale and Blossom Heights. Quotes *'Befriended' (Yo-kai Watch): *'Loafing: '"I must rest..." *'Receiving food (favourite):' "I am restored!" *'Receiving food (normal):' *'Receiving food (disliked):' History In the anime Nate and his friends go treasure hunting using a dowsing app, though with no success. After Bear walks off after their latest failure, Whisper suspects that a yokai is involved, so Nate scans a hole he and his friends dug. There, he finds a sleeping Cadin. Whisper (moronically clueless) thinks that Cadin is an ordinary cicada, but Nate is not convinced, pointing out specific parts of Cadin that didn't fit with cicadas. Whisper is proven wrong when he accidentally wakes Cadin up when Nate kept up his factual accessments, sword flailing in frustration. Cadin reveals that he originally was ''an ordinary cicada when he was alive. He died of natural causes after living out his week-long lifespan and became a yokai. Afterwards, he buried himself and spent a lovely time underground until he was unknowingly excavated by Nate and friends. Suddenly, Whisper reveals that Cadin has only one week to live since he was unearthed before he could be reincarnated. Nate tries to extend his lifespan, but in the end, Cadin decides to enjoy the little time he has left. At the end of the week, they return to the hole where they met to say their goodbyes. Cadin gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal to say thank you for the time given to him, then collapses. Nate and Whisper are worried at first, but it is revealed that Cadin merely fell asleep. Whisper then realizes that he made a mistake when he said that Cadin will die and it turned out that he only falls into a deep sleep when the week is up, and receives a solid smack from Nate's paper fan for his mistake. In episode 81, he wants to attend a Nextharmeowny concert with Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan. However, he is plagued by sleeping problems. In the games Yo-kai Watch Cadin is Nate's first Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch. he first appears as a normal cicada that Nathan caught with his net during his expedition for bug collecting. He only revealed his true self when Nathan wakes up a Buhu. Impressed with Nate's bug-catching skills, Cadin offers his Yo-kai Medal, allowing Nate to fight Buhu. Once victory over Buhu was obtained, Cadin departed. Trivia * Unlike how Jibanyan, Dismerelda, and Happiere were the first three Yo-Kai Nate meets in the anime, Cadin is the first Yo-kai befriended by the player to fight Buhu. * In the E3 trailer for Yo-kai Watch, Cadin can be seen attacking, still using its Japanese voice. This was changed by the time the demo and final game were released. Origin Cadin's design is based on a cicada, specifically the Japanese species called ''minminzemi, after its "min min" cry which is also Cadin's catchphrase. (Said species is also a catchable bug in the game, called Green Cicada in the US port.) Cicadas are especially known for their courtship calls, which are particularly loud (up to 120 dB, one of the loudest in the animal kingdom) and usually performed at dusk to avoid the attention of predators. They're regarded as one of the symbols of summer, and in past ages, both them and crickets would be kept as pets for people to enjoy their singing. They also give their name to a type of ninja decoy techniques (typically removing one's overcoat and luring the enemy into striking it), called utsusemi no jutsu ("cicada skin technique"). Name Origin * "Semimaru" combines with maru ''(丸), a'' suffix typical of boy names. It might also be a wordplay on Semimaru, famous poet and musician of the Heian period. * "Ningarra" is the combination of the words Ninja and Cigarra(Cicada). In other languages * Japanese: セミまる Semimaru * Korean: 무사맴 Musamaem * French: Cigalopin * Spanish: Ningarra * German: Winzikado * Italian: Cicalama * Portuguese: Besourinja Category:Charming Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Juice Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Bug Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai